Big Time Horseback Riding Accident?
by musicrox14
Summary: What happens when two of the sisters of Big Time Rush falls off her horse? Logan has twin sisters while Kendall, Carlos, & James have one sister. How will this effect the others? Read to find out.
1. Horseback Riding Gone Wrong

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, & Logan want to go horseback riding with their sisters Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria. **__(Nina & Victoria are the younger twin sisters of Logan, Amber is James' sister, & Patricia is Carlos' little sister) (James, Carlos, Logan, & Kendall are 16. Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria are all 10)_

Kendall- Mom, can the guys & I go horseback riding with our sisters?

Piper- As long as you're all safe & have your helmets, boots, & cell phones with you.

Kendall- Thanks mom.

_**Kendall sends the guys the OK. They send a text back to him saying that they're all set. They drive to the stable (Kendall has his license)**_

_At the stable_

Joy- Hey guys. You all know the deal, right?

Kendall- Yes we do. Our sisters do too.

Joy- OK. Go ahead & get your horses tacked up.

Carlos- Thanks Joy. Hey Sasha.

Sasha- Oh. Hey guys.

Joy- You're welcome anytime guys.

_On the trails_

Logan- How're you doing Victoria?

Victoria- I'm fine. You?

Logan- Fine. Nina?

_**Silence**_

Logan- Nina? _**He says, turning around **_Oh my god! Nina!

Kendall- What happened?

Logan- Nina! _**He says, dismounting**_

_**Kendall turns around**_

Kendall- James, Carlos, girls! Halt your horses!

Patricia- What happened?

Logan- (insert name here) must have spooked & reared, causing her to fall off!

Victoria- Nina! _**She says, kneeling next to Nina**_

Amber- Logan! Don't just sit there! Go call an ambulance!

Logan- Right! Kendall, do you mind…?

Kendall- Go! I'll watch over them.

_**Logan & James remount & ride back to the stable**_

_Half an hour lat_er

Logan- The paramedics are here, but we have to bring her back ourselves since this trail can't be reached by car or walking.

Victoria- I'll take her on my horse

Kendall- I'll stay with her.

James- I'll bring (insert name here) back to the stable.

Carlos & Logan- We'll take the others back.

Kendall- Victoria & I will go last since we have to balance Nina on Victoria's horse.

James- I'll go in front of you just in case anything goes wrong in front of me or behind me.

Logan & Carlos- Well go first with the other girls to make sure they're safe because of the fact that we'll be the fastest coming out.

Victoria- Let's go!

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- Joy, what happened?

Joy- (insert name here) spooked & reared, causing Nina to fall. Here comes Logan now.

Jessica- Logan! Where are your sisters?

Logan- They're- with- Kendall. _**He says, out of breath**_ They're coming out last since they have to balance Nina while riding.

_**James comes out with (insert name here)**_

Logan- James! Thanks bud.

James- Of course. The problem is, Victoria fell off her horse when she was trying to keep Nina balanced. Kendall is bringing both of them out. He's leading Charm while Victoria is turned around, facing Nina, while keeping her left ankle off of the horse.

Logan- Oh no. Mom, I have to-

Jessica- Just go Logan. I trust you.

Logan- thanks mom.

_**Logan mounts & rides to get to Kendall & his sisters**_

_In the forest with Kendall_

Logan- Kendall, how are you guys holding up?

Kendall- We're alright, but your sisters-

Logan- I know, are injured & in a coma.

Kendall- Well, Nina's-

Logan- in a coma & Victoria's injured. I know. James told me when he came out.

Kendall- OK. Let's just get them out of here.

Logan- Good idea.

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- How are the girls Logan & Kendall?

Kendall- They're alright Mrs. Mitchell. They just need medical attention right now. Logan & I will bring their horses back into the stable, along with the rest if they haven't already.

Joy- It's just the three horses that haven't been put back in the stable yet.

Paramedic- We have to get these girls to the hospital ASAP Mrs. Mitchell.

Jessica- Of course. Come on Logie.

Logan- Yes mom. See you guys later.

_In the hospital_

Doctor- Victoria will be fine, but Nina will have to stay here until she wakes up.

Jessica- Of course.

_Back at the Mitchell residence_

Kendall- Logan?

Logan- Yea?

Kendall- How are your sisters?

Logan- Victoria's in her room, sleeping. Nina's still in the hospital. She will be until she wakes up.

_**Jessica sobs harder**_

James- She'll be alright Mrs. Mitchell. She's a tough girl.

Jessica- I know. It's just hard knowing that one of my baby girls is in the hospital in a coma. _**She says, crying**_

Logan- Come on mom. Let's take you to your room.

_**Logan takes Jessica to her room**_

_a few minutes later_

Logan- She's in her room now, crying about Nina.

Kendall- At least Nina isn't dead. I heard of this one kid, a professional at horseback riding, who got killed in a horseback riding accident.

Patricia- It's still horrible what happened to Nina.

Victoria- Patricia is right. This is horrible. I just wish that she'd wake up soon.

_**phone rings**_

Victoria- Hello?

Doctor- Yes, hello. Is this Jessica Mitchell?

Victoria- No, this is Victoria Mitchell. May I take a message?

Doctor- OK. Nina Mitchell is awake.

Victoria- Thank you so much.

Doctor- You're welcome. She may have visitors now.

Victoria- OK, thank you.

Doctor- You're welcome. Bye.

Victoria- Bye.

_**Victoria hangs up**_

Logan- What'd the doctor say little sis?

Victoria- Nina's awake & can have visitors.

Logan- Thank god. We have to take mom later.

Victoria- Of course.

Kendall- I'll drive you all it you'd like.


	2. In the Hospital & back

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, & Logan want to go horseback riding with their sisters Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria. **__(Nina & Victoria are the younger twin sisters of Logan, Amber is James' sister, & Patricia is Carlos' little sister) (James, Carlos, Logan, & Kendall are 16. Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria are all 10)_

Kendall- Mom, can the guys & I go horseback riding with our sisters?

Piper- As long as you're all safe & have your helmets, boots, & cell phones with you.

Kendall- Thanks mom.

_**Kendall sends the guys the OK. They send a text back to him saying that they're all set. They drive to the stable (Kendall has his license)**_

_At the stable_

Joy- Hey guys. You all know the deal, right?

Kendall- Yes we do. Our sisters do too.

Joy- OK. Go ahead & get your horses tacked up.

Carlos- Thanks Joy. Hey Sasha.

Sasha- Oh. Hey guys.

Joy- You're welcome anytime guys.

_On the trails_

Logan- How're you doing Victoria?

Victoria- I'm fine. You?

Logan- Fine. Nina?

_**Silence**_

Logan- Nina? _**He says, turning around **_Oh my god! Nina!

Kendall- What happened?

Logan- Nina! _**He says, dismounting**_

_**Kendall turns around**_

Kendall- James, Carlos, girls! Halt your horses!

Patricia- What happened?

Logan- Zoey must have spooked & reared, causing her to fall off!

Victoria- Nina! _**She says, kneeling next to Nina**_

Amber- Logan! Don't just sit there! Go call an ambulance!

Logan- Right! Kendall, do you mind…?

Kendall- Go! I'll watch over them.

_**Logan & James remount & ride back to the stable**_

_Half an hour lat_er

Logan- The paramedics are here, but we have to bring her back ourselves since this trail can't be reached by car or walking.

Victoria- I'll take her on my horse

Kendall- I'll stay with her.

James- I'll bring Zoey back to the stable.

Carlos & Logan- We'll take the others back.

Kendall- Victoria & I will go last since we have to balance Nina on Victoria's horse.

James- I'll go in front of you just in case anything goes wrong in front of me or behind me.

Logan & Carlos- Well go first with the other girls to make sure they're safe because of the fact that we'll be the fastest coming out.

Victoria- Let's go!

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- Joy, what happened?

Joy- Zoey spooked & reared, causing Nina to fall. Here comes Logan now.

Jessica- Logan! Where are your sisters?

Logan- They're- with- Kendall. _**He says, out of breath**_ They're coming out last since they have to balance Nina while riding.

_**James comes out with Zoey**_

Logan- James! Thanks bud.

James- Of course. The problem is, Victoria fell off her horse when she was trying to keep Nina balanced. Kendall is bringing both of them out. He's leading Charm while Victoria is turned around, facing Nina, while keeping her left ankle off of the horse.

Logan- Oh no. Mom, I have to-

Jessica- Just go Logan. I trust you.

Logan- thanks mom.

_**Logan mounts & rides to get to Kendall & his sisters**_

_In the forest with Kendall_

Logan- Kendall, how are you guys holding up?

Kendall- We're alright, but your sisters-

Logan- I know, are injured & in a coma.

Kendall- Well, Nina's-

Logan- in a coma & Victoria's injured. I know. James told me when he came out.

Kendall- OK. Let's just get them out of here.

Logan- Good idea.

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- How are the girls Logan & Kendall?

Kendall- They're alright Mrs. Mitchell. They just need medical attention right now. Logan & I will bring their horses back into the stable, along with the rest if they haven't already.

Joy- It's just the three horses that haven't been put back in the stable yet.

Paramedic- We have to get these girls to the hospital ASAP Mrs. Mitchell.

Jessica- Of course. Come on Logie.

Logan- Yes mom. See you guys later.

_In the hospital_

Doctor- Victoria will be fine, but Nina will have to stay here until she wakes up.

Jessica- Of course.

_Back at the Mitchell residence_

Kendall- Logan?

Logan- Yea?

Kendall- How are your sisters?

Logan- Victoria's in her room, sleeping. Nina's still in the hospital. She will be until she wakes up.

_**Jessica sobs harder**_

James- She'll be alright Mrs. Mitchell. She's a tough girl.

Jessica- I know. It's just hard knowing that one of my baby girls is in the hospital in a coma. _**She says, crying**_

Logan- Come on mom. Let's take you to your room.

_**Logan takes Jessica to her room**_

_a few minutes later_

Logan- She's in her room now, crying about Nina.

Kendall- At least Nina isn't dead. I heard of this one kid, a professional at horseback riding, who got killed in a horseback riding accident.

Katie- It's still horrible what happened to Nina.

Victoria- Katie is right. This is horrible. I just wish that she'd wake up soon.

_**phone rings**_

Victoria- Hello?

Doctor- Yes, hello. Is this Jessica Mitchell?

Victoria- No, this is Victoria Mitchell. May I take a message?

Doctor- OK. Nina Mitchell is awake.

Victoria- Thank you so much.

Doctor- You're welcome. She may have visitors now.

Victoria- OK, thank you.

Doctor- You're welcome. Bye.

Victoria- Bye.

_**Victoria hangs up**_

Logan- What'd the doctor say little sis?

Victoria- Nina's awake & can have visitors.

Logan- Thank god. We have to take mom later.

Victoria- Of course.

Kendall- I'll drive you all it you'd like.

Logan- Thanks Kendall.

Carlos- How're Nina & Victoria? _**he says, completely out of breath**_

Patricia- How are they?

Victoria- I'm fine Carlos & Patricia.

Carlos- Thank god.

_**Carlos hugs Victoria. Victoria yelps in pain.**_

Carlos- Sorry! What'd I do though?

Logan- She has a few broken & bruised ribs dude.

Carlos- Oops. Sorry!

Victoria- It's OK. _**she says, wheezing each word**_

Carlos- Uhh... Logan?

Kendall- You put pressure on her ribs when you hugged her, putting pressure on her lungs. That caused her to wheeze her words.

Carlos- Is that right Logan?

Logan- Actually, yes. You spend too much time with me Kendall for you to be able to know & understand what you just said.

Patricia- Actually, that's not true. I only spent a minute with you when I first met you, & Nina, Victoria, & I didn't know what I was saying for a while.

Logan- Really?

Patricia- Yes. According to what you just said, some of Victoria's costae were bruised & broken, causing pain when pressure is applied to them.

Logan- Yeah. _**he says, in surprise**_

Patricia- I hate it when that happens. How's Nina?

Victoria- She's awake & can have visitors.

Kendall- Thankfully, I bought this used bus like thing that fits up to a dozen people.

Victoria- Really?

Kendall- Yeah. Shall we get going?

Logan- Yeah. I'll just go get mom so that she can come with us.

Kendall- No need to worry about Victoria. I'll take care of her.

Logan- OK Ken. I trust you.

_nearby the bus thingy (does anyone know what it's called? it's kind of like a bus, but it's also kinda like a van.)_

Carlos- How did you plan on getting Victoria in there Kendall? She can't even walk right now.

Kendall- Victoria, would you be up for me carrying you onto the bus & then putting you in one of the seats next to Carlos?

_**Victoria nods**_

Kendall- Come on then.

_**Victoria wraps her arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall then puts an arm behind her back & her knees. Victoria whimpers in pain when he puts pressure behind her ribs. Once inside the bus, Kendall puts her on the seat.**_

Victoria- Owww. Kenny, I hurt._**she whispers**_

Kendall- I know Victoria. I'm so sorry. _It breaks my heart to see her in this much pain, especially with what happened with Nina._

**_Kendall silently cries when he's in the driver's seat._**

**_Logan comes out with Ms. Mitchell. Ms. Mitchell sits down behind Victoria. _**

**Here's how the seating is; Kendall in the driver's seat with Logan next to him, Victoria & Carlos in the back behind Kendall, Patricia & Katie behind Logan, & Ms. Mitchell is behind Patricia. Carlos & Katie have window seats while Patricia & Victoria are in the center aisle seats.**

Carlos- How're you feeling Victoria? _**he says, laying a hand on top of hers**_

Victoria- Everything hurts 'Litos. I can't really stand the pain._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Try to take a nap. You can lean on me if you need to.

Victoria- thanks Carlos._**she whispers**_

_**Victoria falls asleep, leaning her head on Carlos' shoulder**_

Logan- How's she holding up Carlos?

Carlos- She's sleeping for now. She's in extreme pain though Loges. _I can't stand it that Victoria's in this much pain. It heartbreaking that she's going through all of this, especially seeing how Nina's just waking up from a coma._

Logan- At least she's able to sleep through the pain she's in. _I can't believe my little sister is in this much pain. It makes me wanna cry just seeing how much pain she's in. I've got to stay strong though. Even though I trust these guys with my life, I never cry in front of my friends. I don't want their sympathy. I know I'm not supposed to be so closed off, but I can't help it. Since dad died, I've always tried to keep my emotions to myself. I've managed to do it so far, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ Kendall, are you OK?

Kendall- Yeah, I'm fine.

Logan- Kendall, I can tell you're not. What's up?

Kendall- OK. I'm just worried for your sister, especially with how much pain she's enduring. She yelped when I picked her up to put her in her seat.

Logan- I know. We all feel the same way dude.

_in the hospital parking lot_

Carlos- Victoria, it's time to wake up. We're at the hospital.

Victoria- OK Carlos. Carlos?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah Victoria?

Victoria- Can you carry me to the wheelchair?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sure. _**he says with tears in his eyes**_

Victoria- Thanks. You can cry if you need to. I can see you're about to._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Thanks.

_**Carlos picks Victoria up, putting one arm around her neck & another one around her knees**_

Victoria- Carlos?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Victoria- Thanks for being so careful._**she whispers**_

Carlos- You're welcome. You're like my little sister & I'd do anything for you.

Victoria- Awww! Ouch._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Are you OK?

Victoria- Yeah. My ribs are still sore._**she whispers**_

Carlos- How about when we get back, I lay you on the couch & put an icepack on your chest?

Victoria- OK. Thanks 'Litos._**she whispers**_

_in room 214 (floor 2, room 14)_

Victoria- Hey Nina._**she whispers**_

Nina- Hey. What happened to you?

Carlos- She fell off her horse while trying to bring you to the ambulance.

Victoria- I put you on Ariana & brought you back to the ambulance. James brought Zoey back to the barn. She's just fine. We're all OK. I may have broken my ankle & bruised & broken a few ribs, but everyone's OK. We were all worried about you though sis._**she whispers**_

Nina- What for?

Carlos- You were in a coma for three weeks Nina.

Patricia- We're just glad you're awake.

Nina- Thanks Trixie.

James- Sorry- we're- late. _**he says between breaths**_

Victoria- Let me guess, you ran up here. _**she whispers**_

Amber- How'd you guess?

Nina- How are you not out of breath Amber?

Amber- James carried me up.

Nina- Oh.

Victoria- James is obviously out of breath, so it's obvious that you ran up here. _**she whispers**_

Amber- Oh.

Carlos- It was rather obvious Amber.

Amber- Yeah. Well at least Nina's OK.

Victoria- I still can't believe that when she fell, she only went into a coma & when I fell, I got a broken leg & a few bruised & broken ribs._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Actually, she has a cracked skull. Hi Victoria, how're you doing?

Victoria- I'm OK. Still in quite a bit of pain though._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Then I shall prescribe a painkiller that whoever is in charge of you will have to give to you. OK?

Logan- Thank you so much.

Doctor- Of course, & if Nina's up to it, she can go home today.

Ms. Mitchell- Really?

Doctor- Yes. You just need to change her bandages daily, as with Victoria's.

Sasha- Hey guys. Oh my god! Nina, Victoria, what happened?

Nina- We fell off our horses. Zoey reared & I fell off, not prepared for her rearing, causing me to break & bruise a few ribs & go into a coma. When Victoria was bringing me to the ambulance, she fell off hers, causing her to-

Victoria- Causing me to break & bruise a few ribs myself & break my leg._**she whispers**_

Sasha- Wow. I'm so sorry I wasn't there!

Victoria- It's OK Sasha. You didn't know & you needed to practice for Canterwood._**she whispers**_

Joy- I have a surprise though for you Sasha.

Sasha- What is it Joy?

Joy- You three are going to Canterwood together!

Nina & Sasha- What?!

Victoria- Why didn't you tell us before?_**she whispers**_

Joy- I wanted to surprise you girls before September (it's currently August in this fanfic) but seeing the consequences of this, I decided to tell you sooner.

Victoria, Nina, & Sasha- Ohhh. _**Victoria**__** whispers**_

Joy- Oh & Katie, Amber, & Patricia?

Katie, Amber, & Patricia- Yeah?

Joy- You're all going too!

Patricia- We'll all be together!

Victoria- What about the guys? _**she whispers**_

Joy- They're going too!

Patricia- Sweet!

Ms. Mitchell- Let's go home.

_in the parking lot_

Victoria- Car-car?

Carlos- Of course. (did I mention that the girls are a year younger than the guys? Sorry if I didn't)

Kendall- Nina, put your hands towards your face & lock your arms.

Nina- OK?

_**Nina does so. Kendall puts his hands under Nina's elbows & lifts her. Nina starts to squeal & freak out. Kendall says something that's inaudible & Nina instantly relaxes. He places her in the back.**_

Carlos- Victoria, are you OK? You seem quite pale.

Victoria- I'm fine, just tired. May I?

Carlos- Of course.

_**Victoria leans her head against Carlos' shoulder & falls asleep immediately, smiling.**_


	3. At the Palm Woods & Elsewhere

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, & Logan want to go horseback riding with their sisters Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria. **__(Nina & Victoria are the younger twin sisters of Logan, Amber is James' sister, & Patricia is Carlos' little sister) (James, Carlos, Logan, & Kendall are 16. Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria are all 10)_

Kendall- Mom, can the guys & I go horseback riding with our sisters?

Piper- As long as you're all safe & have your helmets, boots, & cell phones with you.

Kendall- Thanks mom.

_**Kendall sends the guys the OK. They send a text back to him saying that they're all set. They drive to the stable (Kendall has his license)**_

_At the stable_

Joy- Hey guys. You all know the deal, right?

Kendall- Yes we do. Our sisters do too.

Joy- OK. Go ahead & get your horses tacked up.

Carlos- Thanks Joy. Hey Sasha.

Sasha- Oh. Hey guys.

Joy- You're welcome anytime guys.

_On the trails_

Logan- How're you doing Victoria?

Victoria- I'm fine. You?

Logan- Fine. Nina?

_**Silence**_

Logan- Nina? _**He says, turning around **_Oh my god! Nina!

Kendall- What happened?

Logan- Nina! _**He says, dismounting**_

_**Kendall turns around**_

Kendall- James, Carlos, girls! Halt your horses!

Patricia- What happened?

Logan- Zoey must have spooked & reared, causing her to fall off!

Victoria- Nina! _**She says, kneeling next to Nina**_

Amber- Logan! Don't just sit there! Go call an ambulance!

Logan- Right! Kendall, do you mind…?

Kendall- Go! I'll watch over them.

_**Logan & James remount & ride back to the stable**_

_Half an hour lat_er

Logan- The paramedics are here, but we have to bring her back ourselves since this trail can't be reached by car or walking.

Victoria- I'll take her on my horse

Kendall- I'll stay with her.

James- I'll bring Zoey back to the stable.

Carlos & Logan- We'll take the others back.

Kendall- Victoria & I will go last since we have to balance Nina on Victoria's horse.

James- I'll go in front of you just in case anything goes wrong in front of me or behind me.

Logan & Carlos- Well go first with the other girls to make sure they're safe because of the fact that we'll be the fastest coming out.

Victoria- Let's go!

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- Joy, what happened?

Joy- Zoey spooked & reared, causing Nina to fall. Here comes Logan now.

Jessica- Logan! Where are your sisters?

Logan- They're- with- Kendall. _**He says, out of breath**_ They're coming out last since they have to balance Nina while riding.

_**James comes out with Zoey**_

Logan- James! Thanks bud.

James- Of course. The problem is, Victoria fell off her horse when she was trying to keep Nina balanced. Kendall is bringing both of them out. He's leading Charm while Victoria is turned around, facing Nina, while keeping her left ankle off of the horse.

Logan- Oh no. Mom, I have to-

Jessica- Just go Logan. I trust you.

Logan- thanks mom.

_**Logan mounts & rides to get to Kendall & his sisters**_

_In the forest with Kendall_

Logan- Kendall, how are you guys holding up?

Kendall- We're alright, but your sisters-

Logan- I know, are injured & in a coma.

Kendall- Well, Nina's-

Logan- in a coma & Victoria's injured. I know. James told me when he came out.

Kendall- OK. Let's just get them out of here.

Logan- Good idea.

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- How are the girls Logan & Kendall?

Kendall- They're alright Mrs. Mitchell. They just need medical attention right now. Logan & I will bring their horses back into the stable, along with the rest if they haven't already.

Joy- It's just the three horses that haven't been put back in the stable yet.

Paramedic- We have to get these girls to the hospital ASAP Mrs. Mitchell.

Jessica- Of course. Come on Logie.

Logan- Yes mom. See you guys later.

_In the hospital_

Doctor- Victoria will be fine, but Nina will have to stay here until she wakes up.

Jessica- Of course.

_Back at the Mitchell residence_

Kendall- Logan?

Logan- Yea?

Kendall- How are your sisters?

Logan- Victoria's in her room, sleeping. Nina's still in the hospital. She will be until she wakes up.

_**Jessica sobs harder**_

James- She'll be alright Mrs. Mitchell. She's a tough girl.

Jessica- I know. It's just hard knowing that one of my baby girls is in the hospital in a coma. _**She says, crying**_

Logan- Come on mom. Let's take you to your room.

_**Logan takes Jessica to her room**_

_a few minutes later_

Logan- She's in her room now, crying about Nina.

Kendall- At least Nina isn't dead. I heard of this one kid, a professional at horseback riding, who got killed in a horseback riding accident.

Katie- It's still horrible what happened to Nina.

Victoria- Katie is right. This is horrible. I just wish that she'd wake up soon.

_**phone rings**_

Victoria- Hello?

Doctor- Yes, hello. Is this Jessica Mitchell?

Victoria- No, this is Victoria Mitchell. May I take a message?

Doctor- OK. Nina Mitchell is awake.

Victoria- Thank you so much.

Doctor- You're welcome. She may have visitors now.

Victoria- OK, thank you.

Doctor- You're welcome. Bye.

Victoria- Bye.

_**Victoria hangs up**_

Logan- What'd the doctor say little sis?

Victoria- Nina's awake & can have visitors.

Logan- Thank god. We have to take mom later.

Victoria- Of course.

Kendall- I'll drive you all it you'd like.

Logan- Thanks Kendall.

Carlos- How're Nina & Victoria? _**he says, completely out of breath**_

Patricia- How are they?

Victoria- I'm fine Carlos & Patricia.

Carlos- Thank god.

_**Carlos hugs Victoria. Victoria yelps in pain.**_

Carlos- Sorry! What'd I do though?

Logan- She has a few broken & bruised ribs dude.

Carlos- Oops. Sorry!

Victoria- It's OK. _**she says, wheezing each word**_

Carlos- Uhh... Logan?

Kendall- You put pressure on her ribs when you hugged her, putting pressure on her lungs. That caused her to wheeze her words.

Carlos- Is that right Logan?

Logan- Actually, yes. You spend too much time with me Kendall for you to be able to know & understand what you just said.

Patricia- Actually, that's not true. I only spent a minute with you when I first met you, & Nina, Victoria, & I didn't know what I was saying for a while.

Logan- Really?

Patricia- Yes. According to what you just said, some of Victoria's costae were bruised & broken, causing pain when pressure is applied to them.

Logan- Yeah. _**he says, in surprise**_

Patricia- I hate it when that happens. How's Nina?

Victoria- She's awake & can have visitors.

Kendall- Thankfully, I bought this used bus like thing that fits up to a dozen people.

Victoria- Really?

Kendall- Yeah. Shall we get going?

Logan- Yeah. I'll just go get mom so that she can come with us.

Kendall- No need to worry about Victoria. I'll take care of her.

Logan- OK Ken. I trust you.

_nearby the bus thingy (does anyone know what it's called? it's kind of like a bus, but it's also kinda like a van.)_

Carlos- How did you plan on getting Victoria in there Kendall? She can't even walk right now.

Kendall- Victoria, would you be up for me carrying you onto the bus & then putting you in one of the seats next to Carlos?

_**Victoria nods**_

Kendall- Come on then.

_**Victoria wraps her arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall then puts an arm behind her back & her knees. Victoria whimpers in pain when he puts pressure behind her ribs. Once inside the bus, Kendall puts her on the seat.**_

Victoria- Owww. Kenny, I hurt._**she whispers**_

Kendall- I know Victoria. I'm so sorry. _It breaks my heart to see her in this much pain, especially with what happened with Nina._

**_Kendall silently cries when he's in the driver's seat._**

**_Logan comes out with Ms. Mitchell. Ms. Mitchell sits down behind Victoria. _**

**Here's how the seating is; Kendall in the driver's seat with Logan next to him, Victoria & Carlos in the back behind Kendall, Patricia & Katie behind Logan, & Ms. Mitchell is behind Patricia. Carlos & Katie have window seats while Patricia & Victoria are in the center aisle seats.**

Carlos- How're you feeling Victoria? _**he says, laying a hand on top of hers**_

Victoria- Everything hurts 'Litos. I can't really stand the pain._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Try to take a nap. You can lean on me if you need to.

Victoria- thanks Carlos._**she whispers**_

_**Victoria falls asleep, leaning her head on Carlos' shoulder**_

Logan- How's she holding up Carlos?

Carlos- She's sleeping for now. She's in extreme pain though Loges. _I can't stand it that Victoria's in this much pain. It heartbreaking that she's going through all of this, especially seeing how Nina's just waking up from a coma._

Logan- At least she's able to sleep through the pain she's in. _I can't believe my little sister is in this much pain. It makes me wanna cry just seeing how much pain she's in. I've got to stay strong though. Even though I trust these guys with my life, I never cry in front of my friends. I don't want their sympathy. I know I'm not supposed to be so closed off, but I can't help it. Since dad died, I've always tried to keep my emotions to myself. I've managed to do it so far, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ Kendall, are you OK?

Kendall- Yeah, I'm fine.

Logan- Kendall, I can tell you're not. What's up?

Kendall- OK. I'm just worried for your sister, especially with how much pain she's enduring. She yelped when I picked her up to put her in her seat.

Logan- I know. We all feel the same way dude.

_in the hospital parking lot_

Carlos- Victoria, it's time to wake up. We're at the hospital.

Victoria- OK Carlos. Carlos?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah Victoria?

Victoria- Can you carry me to the wheelchair?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sure. _**he says with tears in his eyes**_

Victoria- Thanks. You can cry if you need to. I can see you're about to._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Thanks.

_**Carlos picks Victoria up, putting one arm around her neck & another one around her knees**_

Victoria- Carlos?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Victoria- Thanks for being so careful._**she whispers**_

Carlos- You're welcome. You're like my little sister & I'd do anything for you.

Victoria- Awww! Ouch._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Are you OK?

Victoria- Yeah. My ribs are still sore._**she whispers**_

Carlos- How about when we get back, I lay you on the couch & put an icepack on your chest?

Victoria- OK. Thanks 'Litos._**she whispers**_

_in room 214 (floor 2, room 14)_

Victoria- Hey Nina._**she whispers**_

Nina- Hey. What happened to you?

Carlos- She fell off her horse while trying to bring you to the ambulance.

Victoria- I put you on Ariana & brought you back to the ambulance. James brought Zoey back to the barn. She's just fine. We're all OK. I may have broken my ankle & bruised & broken a few ribs, but everyone's OK. We were all worried about you though sis._**she whispers**_

Nina- What for?

Carlos- You were in a coma for three weeks Nina.

Patricia- We're just glad you're awake.

Nina- Thanks Trixie.

James- Sorry- we're- late. _**he says between breaths**_

Victoria- Let me guess, you ran up here. _**she whispers**_

Amber- How'd you guess?

Nina- How are you not out of breath Amber?

Amber- James carried me up.

Nina- Oh.

Victoria- James is obviously out of breath, so it's obvious that you ran up here. _**she whispers**_

Amber- Oh.

Carlos- It was rather obvious Amber.

Amber- Yeah. Well at least Nina's OK.

Victoria- I still can't believe that when she fell, she only went into a coma & when I fell, I got a broken leg & a few bruised & broken ribs._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Actually, she has a cracked skull. Hi Victoria, how're you doing?

Victoria- I'm OK. Still in quite a bit of pain though._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Then I shall prescribe a painkiller that whoever is in charge of you will have to give to you. OK?

Logan- Thank you so much.

Doctor- Of course, & if Nina's up to it, she can go home today.

Ms. Mitchell- Really?

Doctor- Yes. You just need to change her bandages daily, as with Victoria's.

Sasha- Hey guys. Oh my god! Nina, Victoria, what happened?

Nina- We fell off our horses. Zoey reared & I fell off, not prepared for her rearing, causing me to break & bruise a few ribs & go into a coma. When Victoria was bringing me to the ambulance, she fell off hers, causing her to-

Victoria- Causing me to break & bruise a few ribs myself & break my leg._**she whispers**_

Sasha- Wow. I'm so sorry I wasn't there!

Victoria- It's OK Sasha. You didn't know & you needed to practice for Canterwood._**she whispers**_

Joy- I have a surprise though for you Sasha.

Sasha- What is it Joy?

Joy- You three are going to Canterwood together!

Nina & Sasha- What?!

Victoria- Why didn't you tell us before?_**she whispers**_

Joy- I wanted to surprise you girls before September (it's currently August in this fanfic) but seeing the consequences of this, I decided to tell you sooner.

Victoria, Nina, & Sasha- Ohhh. _**Victoria**__** whispers**_

Joy- Oh & Katie, Amber, & Patricia?

Katie, Amber, & Patricia- Yeah?

Joy- You're all going too!

Patricia- We'll all be together!

Victoria- What about the guys? _**she whispers**_

Joy- They're going too!

Patricia- Sweet!

Ms. Mitchell- Let's go home.

_in the parking lot_

Victoria- Car-car?

Carlos- Of course. (did I mention that the girls are a year younger than the guys? Sorry if I didn't)

Kendall- Nina, put your hands towards your face & lock your arms.

Nina- OK?

_**Nina does so. Kendall puts his hands under Nina's elbows & lifts her. Nina starts to squeal & freak out. Kendall says something that's inaudible & Nina instantly relaxes. He places her in the back.**_

Carlos- Victoria, are you OK? You seem quite pale.

Victoria- I'm fine, just tired. May I?

Carlos- Of course.

_**Victoria leans her head against Carlos' shoulder & falls asleep immediately, smiling. **_

_a few hours later (at the Palm Woods (they just moved there))_

**_Victoria is having a nightmare. She's walking down the stairs when someone is walking towards her with a knife. The man is blonde with steel blue eyes & is Caucasian. She doesn't recognize the man. The man then walks up to her & stabs her. She collapses into a brunette's arms with coco brown eyes, that sweet, sweet face. The one who was always there for her, Carlos. she says 'help me'. Carlos says 'no way you idiot!' She wakes up crying._**

Carlos- What's the matter Victoria? Did you have a nightmare?

_**Victoria nods, too scared to speak**_

Carlos- What was it about?

Victoria- I was w-walking d-down the stairs w-when s-s-s-someone w-w-walks t-towards m-me w-w-with a kn-kn-knife. H-he w-walks u-up t-to m-me & s-s-s-s-stabs me. I collapse into your arms. I t-th-then ask you to h-help m-me & y-y-you s-said n-no w-way y-y-you I-I-idiot. _**she then bursts into tears**_

Carlos- Come on baby girl. You know I would never say anything like that.

Victoria- Really?

Carlos- Really. I love you kiddo.

Victoria- I love you too.

_**Carlos & Victoria lean in to kiss when Logan walks in on them.**_

Logan- Carlos! What are you doing?!

Carlos- The love is mutual man!

Logan- Victoria, is this true?

Victoria- Yes Logan. It's true. I love him with all of my heart. He's the only one who's gentle with me. I can actually be open with him. I feel that I have to close myself off from the rest of the world, but with Carlos, I feel as if I can put my walls down.


	4. At Canterwood & making new friends

_musicrox14- Carlos, do want to do the honors?_

_Carlos- Honor of what?_

_musicrox14- The disclaimer?_

_Carlos- Oh sure. musicrox14 doesn't own Big Time Rush, the Canterwood Crest series, or any of it's characters except for Victoria, her OC & my soon to be girlfriend._

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, & Logan want to go horseback riding with their sisters Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria. **__(Nina & Victoria are the younger twin sisters of Logan, Amber is James' sister, & Patricia is Carlos' little sister) (James, Carlos, Logan, & Kendall are 16. Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria are all 10)_

Kendall- Mom, can the guys & I go horseback riding with our sisters?

Jennifer- As long as you're all safe & have your helmets, boots, & cell phones with you.

Kendall- Thanks mom.

_**Kendall sends the guys the OK. They send a text back to him saying that they're all set. They drive to the stable (Kendall has his license)**_

_At the stable_

Joy- Hey guys. You all know the deal, right?

Kendall- Yes we do. Our sisters do too.

Joy- OK. Go ahead & get your horses tacked up.

Carlos- Thanks Joy. Hey Sasha.

Sasha- Oh. Hey guys.

Joy- You're welcome anytime guys.

_On the trails_

Logan- How're you doing Victoria?

Victoria- I'm fine. You?

Logan- Fine. Nina?

_**Silence**_

Logan- Nina? _**He says, turning around **_Oh my god! Nina!

Kendall- What happened?

Logan- Nina! _**He says, dismounting**_

_**Kendall turns around**_

Kendall- James, Carlos, girls! Halt your horses!

Patricia- What happened?

Logan- Zoey must have spooked & reared, causing her to fall off!

Victoria- Nina! _**She says, kneeling next to Nina**_

Amber- Logan! Don't just sit there! Go call an ambulance!

Logan- Right! Kendall, do you mind…?

Kendall- Go! I'll watch over them.

_**Logan & James remount & ride back to the stable**_

_Half an hour lat_er

Logan- The paramedics are here, but we have to bring her back ourselves since this trail can't be reached by car or walking.

Victoria- I'll take her on my horse

Kendall- I'll stay with her.

James- I'll bring Zoey back to the stable.

Carlos & Logan- We'll take the others back.

Kendall- Victoria & I will go last since we have to balance Nina on Victoria's horse.

James- I'll go in front of you just in case anything goes wrong in front of me or behind me.

Logan & Carlos- Well go first with the other girls to make sure they're safe because of the fact that we'll be the fastest coming out.

Victoria- Let's go!

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- Joy, what happened?

Joy- Zoey spooked & reared, causing Nina to fall. Here comes Logan now.

Jessica- Logan! Where are your sisters?

Logan- They're- with- Kendall. _**He says, out of breath**_ They're coming out last since they have to balance Nina while riding.

_**James comes out with Zoey**_

Logan- James! Thanks bud.

James- Of course. The problem is, Victoria fell off her horse when she was trying to keep Nina balanced. Kendall is bringing both of them out. He's leading Charm while Victoria is turned around, facing Nina, while keeping her left ankle off of the horse.

Logan- Oh no. Mom, I have to-

Jessica- Just go Logan. I trust you.

Logan- thanks mom.

_**Logan mounts & rides to get to Kendall & his sisters**_

_In the forest with Kendall_

Logan- Kendall, how are you guys holding up?

Kendall- We're alright, but your sisters-

Logan- I know, are injured & in a coma.

Kendall- Well, Nina's-

Logan- in a coma & Victoria's injured. I know. James told me when he came out.

Kendall- OK. Let's just get them out of here.

Logan- Good idea.

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- How are the girls Logan & Kendall?

Kendall- They're alright Mrs. Mitchell. They just need medical attention right now. Logan & I will bring their horses back into the stable, along with the rest if they haven't already.

Joy- It's just the three horses that haven't been put back in the stable yet.

Paramedic- We have to get these girls to the hospital ASAP Mrs. Mitchell.

Jessica- Of course. Come on Logie.

Logan- Yes mom. See you guys later.

_In the hospital_

Doctor- Victoria will be fine, but Nina will have to stay here until she wakes up.

Jessica- Of course.

_Back at the Mitchell residence_

Kendall- Logan?

Logan- Yea?

Kendall- How are your sisters?

Logan- Victoria's in her room, sleeping. Nina's still in the hospital. She will be until she wakes up.

_**Jessica sobs harder**_

James- She'll be alright Mrs. Mitchell. She's a tough girl.

Jessica- I know. It's just hard knowing that one of my baby girls is in the hospital in a coma. _**She says, crying**_

Logan- Come on mom. Let's take you to your room.

_**Logan takes Jessica to her room**_

_a few minutes later_

Logan- She's in her room now, crying about Nina.

Kendall- At least Nina isn't dead. I heard of this one kid, a professional at horseback riding, who got killed in a horseback riding accident.

Katie- It's still horrible what happened to Nina.

Victoria- Katie is right. This is horrible. I just wish that she'd wake up soon.

_**phone rings**_

Victoria- Hello?

Doctor- Yes, hello. Is this Jessica Mitchell?

Victoria- No, this is Victoria Mitchell. May I take a message?

Doctor- OK. Nina Mitchell is awake.

Victoria- Thank you so much.

Doctor- You're welcome. She may have visitors now.

Victoria- OK, thank you.

Doctor- You're welcome. Bye.

Victoria- Bye.

_**Victoria hangs up**_

Logan- What'd the doctor say little sis?

Victoria- Nina's awake & can have visitors.

Logan- Thank god. We have to take mom later.

Victoria- Of course.

Kendall- I'll drive you all it you'd like.

Logan- Thanks Kendall.

Carlos- How're Nina & Victoria? _**he says, completely out of breath**_

Patricia- How are they?

Victoria- I'm fine Carlos & Patricia.

Carlos- Thank god.

_**Carlos hugs Victoria. Victoria yelps in pain.**_

Carlos- Sorry! What'd I do though?

Logan- She has a few broken & bruised ribs dude.

Carlos- Oops. Sorry!

Victoria- It's OK. _**she says, wheezing each word**_

Carlos- Uhh... Logan?

Kendall- You put pressure on her ribs when you hugged her, putting pressure on her lungs. That caused her to wheeze her words.

Carlos- Is that right Logan?

Logan- Actually, yes. You spend too much time with me Kendall for you to be able to know & understand what you just said.

Patricia- Actually, that's not true. I only spent a minute with you when I first met you, & Nina, Victoria, & I didn't know what I was saying for a while.

Logan- Really?

Patricia- Yes. According to what you just said, some of Victoria's costae were bruised & broken, causing pain when pressure is applied to them.

Logan- Yeah. _**he says, in surprise**_

Patricia- I hate it when that happens. How's Nina?

Victoria- She's awake & can have visitors.

Kendall- Thankfully, I bought this used bus like thing that fits up to a dozen people.

Victoria- Really?

Kendall- Yeah. Shall we get going?

Logan- Yeah. I'll just go get mom so that she can come with us.

Kendall- No need to worry about Victoria. I'll take care of her.

Logan- OK Ken. I trust you.

_nearby the bus thingy (does anyone know what it's called? it's kind of like a bus, but it's also kinda like a van.)_

Carlos- How did you plan on getting Victoria in there Kendall? She can't even walk right now.

Kendall- Victoria, would you be up for me carrying you onto the bus & then putting you in one of the seats next to Carlos?

_**Victoria nods**_

Kendall- Come on then.

_**Victoria wraps her arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall then puts an arm behind her back & her knees. Victoria whimpers in pain when he puts pressure behind her ribs. Once inside the bus, Kendall puts her on the seat.**_

Victoria- Owww. Kenny, I hurt._**she whispers**_

Kendall- I know Victoria. I'm so sorry. _It breaks my heart to see her in this much pain, especially with what happened with Nina._

**_Kendall silently cries when he's in the driver's seat._**

**_Logan comes out with Ms. Mitchell. Ms. Mitchell sits down behind Victoria. _**

**Here's how the seating is; Kendall in the driver's seat with Logan next to him, Victoria & Carlos in the back behind Kendall, Patricia & Katie behind Logan, & Ms. Mitchell is behind Patricia. Carlos & Katie have window seats while Patricia & Victoria are in the center aisle seats.**

Carlos- How're you feeling Victoria? _**he says, laying a hand on top of hers**_

Victoria- Everything hurts 'Litos. I can't really stand the pain._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Try to take a nap. You can lean on me if you need to.

Victoria- thanks Carlos._**she whispers**_

_**Victoria falls asleep, leaning her head on Carlos' shoulder**_

Logan- How's she holding up Carlos?

Carlos- She's sleeping for now. She's in extreme pain though Loges. _I can't stand it that Victoria's in this much pain. It heartbreaking that she's going through all of this, especially seeing how Nina's just waking up from a coma._

Logan- At least she's able to sleep through the pain she's in. _I can't believe my little sister is in this much pain. It makes me wanna cry just seeing how much pain she's in. I've got to stay strong though. Even though I trust these guys with my life, I never cry in front of my friends. I don't want their sympathy. I know I'm not supposed to be so closed off, but I can't help it. Since dad died, I've always tried to keep my emotions to myself. I've managed to do it so far, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ Kendall, are you OK?

Kendall- Yeah, I'm fine.

Logan- Kendall, I can tell you're not. What's up?

Kendall- OK. I'm just worried for your sister, especially with how much pain she's enduring. She yelped when I picked her up to put her in her seat.

Logan- I know. We all feel the same way dude.

_in the hospital parking lot_

Carlos- Victoria, it's time to wake up. We're at the hospital.

Victoria- OK Carlos. Carlos?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah Victoria?

Victoria- Can you carry me to the wheelchair?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sure. _**he says with tears in his eyes**_

Victoria- Thanks. You can cry if you need to. I can see you're about to._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Thanks.

_**Carlos picks Victoria up, putting one arm around her neck & another one around her knees**_

Victoria- Carlos?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Victoria- Thanks for being so careful._**she whispers**_

Carlos- You're welcome. You're like my little sister & I'd do anything for you.

Victoria- Awww! Ouch._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Are you OK?

Victoria- Yeah. My ribs are still sore._**she whispers**_

Carlos- How about when we get back, I lay you on the couch & put an icepack on your chest?

Victoria- OK. Thanks 'Litos._**she whispers**_

_in room 214 (floor 2, room 14)_

Victoria- Hey Nina._**she whispers**_

Nina- Hey. What happened to you?

Carlos- She fell off her horse while trying to bring you to the ambulance.

Victoria- I put you on Ariana & brought you back to the ambulance. James brought Zoey back to the barn. She's just fine. We're all OK. I may have broken my ankle & bruised & broken a few ribs, but everyone's OK. We were all worried about you though sis._**she whispers**_

Nina- What for?

Carlos- You were in a coma for three weeks Nina.

Patricia- We're just glad you're awake.

Nina- Thanks Trixie.

James- Sorry- we're- late. _**he says between breaths**_

Victoria- Let me guess, you ran up here. _**she whispers**_

Amber- How'd you guess?

Nina- How are you not out of breath Amber?

Amber- James carried me up.

Nina- Oh.

Victoria- James is obviously out of breath, so it's obvious that you ran up here. _**she whispers**_

Amber- Oh.

Carlos- It was rather obvious Amber.

Amber- Yeah. Well at least Nina's OK.

Victoria- I still can't believe that when she fell, she only went into a coma & when I fell, I got a broken leg & a few bruised & broken ribs._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Actually, she has a cracked skull. Hi Victoria, how're you doing?

Victoria- I'm OK. Still in quite a bit of pain though._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Then I shall prescribe a painkiller that whoever is in charge of you will have to give to you. OK?

Logan- Thank you so much.

Doctor- Of course, & if Nina's up to it, she can go home today.

Ms. Mitchell- Really?

Doctor- Yes. You just need to change her bandages daily, as with Victoria's.

Sasha- Hey guys. Oh my god! Nina, Victoria, what happened?

Nina- We fell off our horses. Zoey reared & I fell off, not prepared for her rearing, causing me to break & bruise a few ribs & go into a coma. When Victoria was bringing me to the ambulance, she fell off hers, causing her to-

Victoria- Causing me to break & bruise a few ribs myself & break my leg._**she whispers**_

Sasha- Wow. I'm so sorry I wasn't there!

Victoria- It's OK Sasha. You didn't know & you needed to practice for Canterwood._**she whispers**_

Joy- I have a surprise though for you Sasha.

Sasha- What is it Joy?

Joy- You three are going to Canterwood together!

Nina & Sasha- What?!

Victoria- Why didn't you tell us before?_**she whispers**_

Joy- I wanted to surprise you girls before September (it's currently August in this fanfic) but seeing the consequences of this, I decided to tell you sooner.

Victoria, Nina, & Sasha- Ohhh. _**Victoria**__** whispers**_

Joy- Oh & Katie, Amber, & Patricia?

Katie, Amber, & Patricia- Yeah?

Joy- You're all going too!

Patricia- We'll all be together!

Victoria- What about the guys? _**she whispers**_

Joy- They're going too!

Patricia- Sweet!

Ms. Mitchell- Let's go home.

_in the parking lot_

Victoria- Car-car?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course. (did I mention that the girls are a year younger than the guys? Sorry if I didn't)

Kendall- Nina, put your hands towards your face & lock your arms.

Nina- OK?

_**Nina does so. Kendall puts his hands under Nina's elbows & lifts her. Nina starts to squeal & freak out. Kendall says something that's inaudible & Nina instantly relaxes. He places her in the back.**_

Carlos- Victoria, are you OK? You seem quite pale.

Victoria- I'm fine, just tired. May I?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course.

_**Victoria leans her head against Carlos' shoulder & falls asleep immediately, smiling. **_

_a few hours later (at the Palm Woods (they just moved there))_

**_Victoria is having a nightmare. She's walking down the stairs when someone is walking towards her with a knife. The man is blonde with steel blue eyes & is Caucasian. She doesn't recognize the man. The man then walks up to her & stabs her. She collapses into a brunette's arms with coco brown eyes, that sweet, sweet face. The one who was always there for her, Carlos. she says 'help me'. Carlos says 'no way you idiot!' She wakes up crying._**

Carlos- What's the matter Victoria? Did you have a nightmare?

_**Victoria nods, too scared to speak**_

Carlos- What was it about?

Victoria- I was w-walking d-down the stairs w-when s-s-s-someone w-w-walks t-towards m-me w-w-with a kn-kn-knife. H-he w-walks u-up t-to m-me & s-s-s-s-stabs me. I collapse into your arms. I t-th-then ask you to h-help m-me & y-y-you s-said n-no w-way y-y-you I-I-idiot. _**she whispers**__** then bursts into tears**_

Carlos- Come on baby girl. You know I would never say anything like that.

Victoria- Really?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Really. I love you kiddo.

Victoria- I love you too._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes._**she whispers**_

_**Carlos & Victoria lean in to kiss when Logan walks in on them.**_

Logan- Carlos! What are you doing?!

Carlos- The love is mutual man!

Logan- Victoria, is this true?

Victoria- Yes Logan. It's true. I love him with all of my heart. He's the only one who's gentle with me. I can actually be open with him. I feel that I have to close myself off from the rest of the world, but with Carlos, I feel as if I can put my walls down._**she whispers**_

Logan- OK. I hope you two are happy together. _**he says before he runs into his room, crying**_

Carlos- What's wrong with Logan?

Victoria- I have no idea._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Why don't we go & ask him then?

Victoria- OK. _**she whispers**_

_in Logan's & James' room_

Carlos- What's the matter with you dude?

Logan- Georgia called. She said that mom & dad are dead.

Victoria- Our cousin Georgia?_**she whispers**_

Logan- The very same.

Victoria- No. _**she whispers then**__** starts crying**_

Carlos- Come here baby.

_**Victoria leans into Carlos' shoulder. Carlos is rubbing circles on her back. He feels his shirt getting soaked, but he doesn't care. He loves & cares about her too much to really care. He hopes that when they're old enough that she'll marry him.**_

Carlos- It's OK. Shhhh. At least you, Nina, & Logan are OK.

Logan- Actually, Nina died the same way at the same time.

Carlos- LOGAN!

Logan- Sorry, but it's true.

Fabian- She's gone?

Victoria- Yes & you can't date me just because I remind you of her. I'm already taken._**she whispers**_

Fabian- I'm cool with that. There's another girl that I like anyways. _**he looks dreamily at Mara (Joy's daughter)**_

Victoria- Wait, Jenny, we have to go to Canterwood Crest Academy.

Jenny- I know. That's why this apartment is so close to there. You can live here during summer break.

Kendall- Thanks mom.

Jenny- Of course.

_On Canterwood campus_

Mr. Silver- OK, so it says you're in Winchester.

Victoria- Me too!_**she whispers**_

Carlos- I can bring them over if you'd like. I already know this campus like the back of my hand.

Victoria- Really baby?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course baby girl.

Mr. Silver- OK. Thanks. We'll just meet you later at your dorm. OK?

Sasha- Kay.

Mr. Knight- We're also going to meet you at your dorm.

Victoria & Katie- Kay.

Carlos- We're at the stable.

_**Aristocrat bucks & hits Victoria in the face, causing her to fall backwards & out of her wheelchair.**_

Callie- I'm so sorry that Aristocrat hit you! Are you OK? _**she says/asks as she helps Victoria back into her wheelchair**_

Victoria- I think so. Maybe not._**she whispers**_

Callie- What hurts?

Victoria- My nose. _**she whispers, clutching her nose**_

Mr. Connor- I'm so sorry! Who are you anyways?

Victoria- I'm Victoria Mitchell. I'm a new student here._**she whispers**_

Carlos- She broke her leg & bruised & broke a few ribs during her last trail ride.

Mr. Connor- We should get you to the school nurse to get your nose checked out.

Carlos- I'll go with you.

Callie- I'll help... I'm sorry, what's your name?

Sasha- I'm Sasha Silver.

Callie- I'll help Sasha settle in & get her horse settled in as well. I'm Callie by the way.

Victoria- Thanks Callie. _**she whispers**_

_at the nurse_

Nurse- Her nose is indeed broken, like we thought. According to her records though, she won't be able to ride for about a month or so anyways.

Mr. Connor- Of course. Victoria, you'll test when you're healed.

Victoria- Kay. I also have a funeral & will readings to go to this weekend._**she whispers**_

Mr. Connor- OK, but you'll have to check in with your dorm advisor, Livvie, & Ms. Drake before you go.

Victoria- Of course. I'll tell her when I get to the dorm & I'll write to Ms. Drake._**she whispers**_

Ms. Drake- No need. I already know about this.

Victoria- How?_**she whispers**_

Ms. Drake- Nina was supposed to be a student here, but a Georgia Mitchell told me that she wouldn't be attending here since she passed, along with your parents.

Victoria- Of course. _**she whispers**_

Ms. Drake- So I came here to give you & your brother my condolences in person.

Victoria- Logan doesn't know I'm here._**she whispers**_

Ms. Drake- I know he doesn't. That's why I saw him first. I won't tell him. That's your job.

Victoria- I know._**she whispers**_

_**Ms. Drake leaves**_

Mr. Connor- Thank you so much.

Nurse- Of course.

_in Winchester_

Sasha- How're you feeling Victoria?

Victoria- I'm OK._**she whispers**_

Paige- Hey Sasha. Who's this?

Sasha- Paige, this is Victoria Mitchell. Victoria, this is Paige Parker.

Victoria- Hi. _**she whispers**_

Paige- Hi. What happened?

Victoria- I broke my leg & a few ribs & bruised a few ribs by falling off my horse when I was riding with my sister for the last time. I was bringing her back when I fell off my own horse. I broke my nose when Aristocrat bucked his owner._**she whispers**_

Paige- I'm guessing that it hurts to talk because of your ribs?

Sasha- Right.

Paige- I'm guessing you already knew about that.

Sasha- Yup.

Livvie- Hi, I'm Livvie. This is going to be you three's dorm for the next several years.

Sasha & Victoria- Hi. _**Victoria**__** whispers**_ _**& Sasha says**_

Livvie- Now, Mr. & Mrs. Knight & Silver, there are a few rules of Canterwood Crest Academy.

_**Livvie explains the rules**_

Livvie- Now if you have any questions, just come by my office.

Mr. Knight- Thank you.

Mrs. Silver- Yes, thank you so much.

_**Sasha's parents & the Knights leave**__**.**_

Livvie- Victoria, if you need to talk to someone, you know where to find me.

_** Then Livvie leaves**_

Paige- Why did she say Knight? Isn't your last name Mitchell?

_**Victoria starts crying**_

Sasha- Victoria's parents & sister died in a car accident. Logan & Carlos are the only family she has left. Logan being her brother & Carlos being her boyfriend.

Paige- I'm so sorry Victoria! I had no idea!

Victoria- It's OK. You didn't know._**she whispers**_

_**Livvie returns**_

Livvie- By the way, there will also be another girl coming here. She's going to share with the three of you. Her name is Nathalia Ramos & you have to be nice to her.

Victoria- We will Livvie. Thanks._**she whispers**_

Livvie- OK. Nathalia, these are your roommates. There's Sasha Silver, Paige Parker, & Victoria Mitchell.

Victoria, Sasha, & Paige- Hi. _**Victoria**__** whispers**_

Nathalia- Hi.

_**Livvie leaves again**_

Victoria- So Nathalia, do you ride?_**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Actually yes I do. I brought my horse Anastasia. She's next to two horses named Ariana & Charm.

Sasha- Charm's my horse & Ariana is Victoria's.

Victoria- Nathalia, can you go to a few will readings with me?_**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Sure. Who for?

Victoria- For my parents & sister._**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!

Victoria- It's OK. They died in a car accident when I was on my way here with the Knights & Logan._**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Of course I'll go with you!

_at Nina's will reading_

Dakota- Hi, my name is Dakota North & Nina wanted me to execute her will. "This is the final will & document of Nina Ann Mitchell. To my twin sister Victoria, I would like you to have Zoey, along with all of my clothes, shoes, & my phone. I know we are the same size since after all, we are twins. To my brother, Logan, I would like you to have all of my furniture. I would like all of my toys to be given to the children less fortunate than I." Thank you so much for attending the reading of the final document of Nina Ann Mitchell. The reading of Jessica's & Jasper's wills shall be read next weekend. Have a good day.

Victoria- Nathalia?_**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Yeah Victoria?

Victoria- Do you mind helping me with the stuff that Nina left for me?_**she whispers**_

Nathalia- No problem.

Carlos & Logan- We'll help too.

Nathalia- Logan, I think that you should get the stuff that she left **you **first.

Logan- Good idea.

Carlos- I'll still help.

Victoria- Thank you Carlos. _**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course baby.

Dakota- I'm sorry for the loss of your sister. Zoey has already been boarded with the school. Here are the clothes, shoes, & cell phone.

Carlos- Thank you.

Dakota- You're very welcome.

Victoria- Can we go home now?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course baby.

Nathalia- Let's go.

_back at the school._

Sasha- Hey girls. How was it?

Nathalia- Nina left Victoria her clothes, shoes, cell phone, & Zoey, her horse.

Sasha- Wow. I'm surprised your parents could get both of you horses.

Victoria- Yeah. My family was very rich. I never said anything or showed you because I didn't want to be liked for my stuff. I wanted to be liked for who I am._**she whispers**_

Nathalia- We would have loved you either way.

Sasha- Yeah.

Paige- I'm from New York & I'm rich, but everyone loved me for me, not what I have.

Social worker- Victoria, you & Logan are going to be adopted by the Knights.

Nathalia- Actually, I would prefer to have Victoria as my sister.

Social worker- Who are you?

Nathalia- I'm Nathalia Ramos.

Social worker- You'll have to ask your parents.

Nathalia- Of course. _**calls her mom**_

Mrs. Ramos- Hey Nathalia. What's up?

Nathalia- I want you to adopt my new best friend & her brother.

Mrs. Ramos- Who are they?

Nathalia- Logan & Victoria Mitchell.

Mrs. Ramos- The Victoria & Logan Mitchell? Victoria, who rode her horse in the Palio di Siena & won? Logan, the smart one of Big Time Rush?

Nathalia- The very same.

Mrs. Ramos- I just talked to your father & he said yes. I agree with him. Can you pass the phone to the social worker?

Nathalia- Sure. Miss Gonzalez?

Social worker- Yes Nathalia?

Nathalia- My mom wants to talk to you.

Social worker- OK. Yes. Yes. Great! Thank you. OK. Bye.

Victoria- What'd she say?_**she whispers**_

Social worker- Say hello to your new sister!

_**Nathalia squeals**_

Nathalia- Why aren't you- Never mind. I answered my own question.

Sasha- We have to tell your brother!

Victoria- We will, but not now._**she whispers**_

Paige- Why not?

_**Victoria points to the clothes & shoes in the boxes.**_

Sasha, Paige, & Nathalia- Ohhh. Right.

Nathalia- We better get this done now before we forget.

Carlos- I'll help.

Victoria- What are you doing here baby? Livvie will kill you when she sees you!_**she whispers**_

Carlos- I already talked to Livvie & she said that the guys & I can visit anytime because it's for you.

Victoria- Really?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yes.

Victoria- Can you call Logan over here real quick? I have some fantastic news for him._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course baby. Loges. Yeah it's Carlos. Victoria wants you over here. She has some great news for you. OK. Bye. He's on his way baby girl.

Victoria- 'Kay. Thank you Car-car._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sure babe. What's the surprise anyways?

Nathalia- My parents are willing & are adopting Victoria & Logan.

Carlos- So we can still be together!

_**Victoria**_** nods.**


	5. Chapter 5

_musicrox14- Carlos, do want to do the honors?_

_Carlos- Honor of what?_

_musicrox14- The disclaimer?_

_Carlos- Oh sure. musicrox14 doesn't own Big Time Rush, the Canterwood Crest series, or any of it's characters except for Victoria, her OC & my soon to be girlfriend._

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, & Logan want to go horseback riding with their sisters Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria. **__(Nina & Victoria are the younger twin sisters of Logan, Amber is James' sister, & Patricia is Carlos' little sister) (James, Carlos, Logan, & Kendall are 16. Katie, Amber, Patricia, Nina, & Victoria are all 10)_

Kendall- Mom, can the guys & I go horseback riding with our sisters?

Jennifer- As long as you're all safe & have your helmets, boots, & cell phones with you.

Kendall- Thanks mom.

_**Kendall sends the guys the OK. They send a text back to him saying that they're all set. They drive to the stable (Kendall has his license)**_

_At the stable_

Joy- Hey guys. You all know the deal, right?

Kendall- Yes we do. Our sisters do too.

Joy- OK. Go ahead & get your horses tacked up.

Carlos- Thanks Joy. Hey Sasha.

Sasha- Oh. Hey guys.

Joy- You're welcome anytime guys.

_On the trails_

Logan- How're you doing Victoria?

Victoria- I'm fine. You?

Logan- Fine. Nina?

_**Silence**_

Logan- Nina? _**He says, turning around **_Oh my god! Nina!

Kendall- What happened?

Logan- Nina! _**He says, dismounting**_

_**Kendall turns around**_

Kendall- James, Carlos, girls! Halt your horses!

Patricia- What happened?

Logan- Zoey must have spooked & reared, causing her to fall off!

Victoria- Nina! _**She says, kneeling next to Nina**_

Amber- Logan! Don't just sit there! Go call an ambulance!

Logan- Right! Kendall, do you mind…?

Kendall- Go! I'll watch over them.

_**Logan & James remount & ride back to the stable**_

_Half an hour lat_er

Logan- The paramedics are here, but we have to bring her back ourselves since this trail can't be reached by car or walking.

Victoria- I'll take her on my horse

Kendall- I'll stay with her.

James- I'll bring Zoey back to the stable.

Carlos & Logan- We'll take the others back.

Kendall- Victoria & I will go last since we have to balance Nina on Victoria's horse.

James- I'll go in front of you just in case anything goes wrong in front of me or behind me.

Logan & Carlos- Well go first with the other girls to make sure they're safe because of the fact that we'll be the fastest coming out.

Victoria- Let's go!

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- Joy, what happened?

Joy- Zoey spooked & reared, causing Nina to fall. Here comes Logan now.

Jessica- Logan! Where are your sisters?

Logan- They're- with- Kendall. _**He says, out of breath**_ They're coming out last since they have to balance Nina while riding.

_**James comes out with Zoey**_

Logan- James! Thanks bud.

James- Of course. The problem is, Victoria fell off her horse when she was trying to keep Nina balanced. Kendall is bringing both of them out. He's leading Charm while Victoria is turned around, facing Nina, while keeping her left ankle off of the horse.

Logan- Oh no. Mom, I have to-

Jessica- Just go Logan. I trust you.

Logan- thanks mom.

_**Logan mounts & rides to get to Kendall & his sisters**_

_In the forest with Kendall_

Logan- Kendall, how are you guys holding up?

Kendall- We're alright, but your sisters-

Logan- I know, are injured & in a coma.

Kendall- Well, Nina's-

Logan- in a coma & Victoria's injured. I know. James told me when he came out.

Kendall- OK. Let's just get them out of here.

Logan- Good idea.

_Back at the stable_

Jessica- How are the girls Logan & Kendall?

Kendall- They're alright Mrs. Mitchell. They just need medical attention right now. Logan & I will bring their horses back into the stable, along with the rest if they haven't already.

Joy- It's just the three horses that haven't been put back in the stable yet.

Paramedic- We have to get these girls to the hospital ASAP Mrs. Mitchell.

Jessica- Of course. Come on Logie.

Logan- Yes mom. See you guys later.

_In the hospital_

Doctor- Victoria will be fine, but Nina will have to stay here until she wakes up.

Jessica- Of course.

_Back at the Mitchell residence_

Kendall- Logan?

Logan- Yea?

Kendall- How are your sisters?

Logan- Victoria's in her room, sleeping. Nina's still in the hospital. She will be until she wakes up.

_**Jessica sobs harder**_

James- She'll be alright Mrs. Mitchell. She's a tough girl.

Jessica- I know. It's just hard knowing that one of my baby girls is in the hospital in a coma. _**She says, crying**_

Logan- Come on mom. Let's take you to your room.

_**Logan takes Jessica to her room**_

_a few minutes later_

Logan- She's in her room now, crying about Nina.

Kendall- At least Nina isn't dead. I heard of this one kid, a professional at horseback riding, who got killed in a horseback riding accident.

Katie- It's still horrible what happened to Nina.

Victoria- Katie is right. This is horrible. I just wish that she'd wake up soon.

_**phone rings**_

Victoria- Hello?

Doctor- Yes, hello. Is this Jessica Mitchell?

Victoria- No, this is Victoria Mitchell. May I take a message?

Doctor- OK. Nina Mitchell is awake.

Victoria- Thank you so much.

Doctor- You're welcome. She may have visitors now.

Victoria- OK, thank you.

Doctor- You're welcome. Bye.

Victoria- Bye.

_**Victoria hangs up**_

Logan- What'd the doctor say little sis?

Victoria- Nina's awake & can have visitors.

Logan- Thank god. We have to take mom later.

Victoria- Of course.

Kendall- I'll drive you all it you'd like.

Logan- Thanks Kendall.

Carlos- How're Nina & Victoria? _**he says, completely out of breath**_

Patricia- How are they?

Victoria- I'm fine Carlos & Patricia.

Carlos- Thank god.

_**Carlos hugs Victoria. Victoria yelps in pain.**_

Carlos- Sorry! What'd I do though?

Logan- She has a few broken & bruised ribs dude.

Carlos- Oops. Sorry!

Victoria- It's OK. _**she says, wheezing each word**_

Carlos- Uhh... Logan?

Kendall- You put pressure on her ribs when you hugged her, putting pressure on her lungs. That caused her to wheeze her words.

Carlos- Is that right Logan?

Logan- Actually, yes. You spend too much time with me Kendall for you to be able to know & understand what you just said.

Patricia- Actually, that's not true. I only spent a minute with you when I first met you, & Nina, Victoria, & I didn't know what I was saying for a while.

Logan- Really?

Patricia- Yes. According to what you just said, some of Victoria's costae were bruised & broken, causing pain when pressure is applied to them.

Logan- Yeah. _**he says, in surprise**_

Patricia- I hate it when that happens. How's Nina?

Victoria- She's awake & can have visitors.

Kendall- Thankfully, I bought this used bus like thing that fits up to a dozen people.

Victoria- Really?

Kendall- Yeah. Shall we get going?

Logan- Yeah. I'll just go get mom so that she can come with us.

Kendall- No need to worry about Victoria. I'll take care of her.

Logan- OK Ken. I trust you.

_nearby the bus thingy (does anyone know what it's called? it's kind of like a bus, but it's also kinda like a van.)_

Carlos- How did you plan on getting Victoria in there Kendall? She can't even walk right now.

Kendall- Victoria, would you be up for me carrying you onto the bus & then putting you in one of the seats next to Carlos?

_**Victoria nods**_

Kendall- Come on then.

_**Victoria wraps her arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall then puts an arm behind her back & her knees. Victoria whimpers in pain when he puts pressure behind her ribs. Once inside the bus, Kendall puts her on the seat.**_

Victoria- Owww. Kenny, I hurt._**she whispers**_

Kendall- I know Victoria. I'm so sorry. _It breaks my heart to see her in this much pain, especially with what happened with Nina._

**_Kendall silently cries when he's in the driver's seat._**

**_Logan comes out with Ms. Mitchell. Ms. Mitchell sits down behind Victoria. _**

**Here's how the seating is; Kendall in the driver's seat with Logan next to him, Victoria & Carlos in the back behind Kendall, Patricia & Katie behind Logan, & Ms. Mitchell is behind Patricia. Carlos & Katie have window seats while Patricia & Victoria are in the center aisle seats.**

Carlos- How're you feeling Victoria? _**he says, laying a hand on top of hers**_

Victoria- Everything hurts 'Litos. I can't really stand the pain._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Try to take a nap. You can lean on me if you need to.

Victoria- thanks Carlos._**she whispers**_

_**Victoria falls asleep, leaning her head on Carlos' shoulder**_

Logan- How's she holding up Carlos?

Carlos- She's sleeping for now. She's in extreme pain though Loges. _I can't stand it that Victoria's in this much pain. It heartbreaking that she's going through all of this, especially seeing how Nina's just waking up from a coma._

Logan- At least she's able to sleep through the pain she's in. _I can't believe my little sister is in this much pain. It makes me wanna cry just seeing how much pain she's in. I've got to stay strong though. Even though I trust these guys with my life, I never cry in front of my friends. I don't want their sympathy. I know I'm not supposed to be so closed off, but I can't help it. Since dad died, I've always tried to keep my emotions to myself. I've managed to do it so far, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ Kendall, are you OK?

Kendall- Yeah, I'm fine.

Logan- Kendall, I can tell you're not. What's up?

Kendall- OK. I'm just worried for your sister, especially with how much pain she's enduring. She yelped when I picked her up to put her in her seat.

Logan- I know. We all feel the same way dude.

_in the hospital parking lot_

Carlos- Victoria, it's time to wake up. We're at the hospital.

Victoria- OK Carlos. Carlos?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah Victoria?

Victoria- Can you carry me to the wheelchair?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sure. _**he says with tears in his eyes**_

Victoria- Thanks. You can cry if you need to. I can see you're about to._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Thanks.

_**Carlos picks Victoria up, putting one arm around her neck & another one around her knees**_

Victoria- Carlos?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Victoria- Thanks for being so careful._**she whispers**_

Carlos- You're welcome. You're like my little sister & I'd do anything for you.

Victoria- Awww! Ouch._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Are you OK?

Victoria- Yeah. My ribs are still sore._**she whispers**_

Carlos- How about when we get back, I lay you on the couch & put an icepack on your chest?

Victoria- OK. Thanks 'Litos._**she whispers**_

_in room 214 (floor 2, room 14)_

Victoria- Hey Nina._**she whispers**_

Nina- Hey. What happened to you?

Carlos- She fell off her horse while trying to bring you to the ambulance.

Victoria- I put you on Ariana & brought you back to the ambulance. James brought Zoey back to the barn. She's just fine. We're all OK. I may have broken my ankle & bruised & broken a few ribs, but everyone's OK. We were all worried about you though sis._**she whispers**_

Nina- What for?

Carlos- You were in a coma for three weeks Nina.

Patricia- We're just glad you're awake.

Nina- Thanks Trixie.

James- Sorry- we're- late. _**he says between breaths**_

Victoria- Let me guess, you ran up here. _**she whispers**_

Amber- How'd you guess?

Nina- How are you not out of breath Amber?

Amber- James carried me up.

Nina- Oh.

Victoria- James is obviously out of breath, so it's obvious that you ran up here. _**she whispers**_

Amber- Oh.

Carlos- It was rather obvious Amber.

Amber- Yeah. Well at least Nina's OK.

Victoria- I still can't believe that when she fell, she only went into a coma & when I fell, I got a broken leg & a few bruised & broken ribs._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Actually, she has a cracked skull. Hi Victoria, how're you doing?

Victoria- I'm OK. Still in quite a bit of pain though._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Then I shall prescribe a painkiller that whoever is in charge of you will have to give to you. OK?

Logan- Thank you so much.

Doctor- Of course, & if Nina's up to it, she can go home today.

Ms. Mitchell- Really?

Doctor- Yes. You just need to change her bandages daily, as with Victoria's.

Sasha- Hey guys. Oh my god! Nina, Victoria, what happened?

Nina- We fell off our horses. Zoey reared & I fell off, not prepared for her rearing, causing me to break & bruise a few ribs & go into a coma. When Victoria was bringing me to the ambulance, she fell off hers, causing her to-

Victoria- Causing me to break & bruise a few ribs myself & break my leg._**she whispers**_

Sasha- Wow. I'm so sorry I wasn't there!

Victoria- It's OK Sasha. You didn't know & you needed to practice for Canterwood._**she whispers**_

Joy- I have a surprise though for you Sasha.

Sasha- What is it Joy?

Joy- You three are going to Canterwood together!

Nina & Sasha- What?!

Victoria- Why didn't you tell us before?_**she whispers**_

Joy- I wanted to surprise you girls before September (it's currently August in this fanfic) but seeing the consequences of this, I decided to tell you sooner.

Victoria, Nina, & Sasha- Ohhh. _**Victoria**__** whispers**_

Joy- Oh & Katie, Amber, & Patricia?

Katie, Amber, & Patricia- Yeah?

Joy- You're all going too!

Patricia- We'll all be together!

Victoria- What about the guys? _**she whispers**_

Joy- They're going too!

Patricia- Sweet!

Ms. Mitchell- Let's go home.

_in the parking lot_

Victoria- Car-car?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course. (did I mention that the girls are a year younger than the guys? Sorry if I didn't)

Kendall- Nina, put your hands towards your face & lock your arms.

Nina- OK?

_**Nina does so. Kendall puts his hands under Nina's elbows & lifts her. Nina starts to squeal & freak out. Kendall says something that's inaudible & Nina instantly relaxes. He places her in the back.**_

Carlos- Victoria, are you OK? You seem quite pale.

Victoria- I'm fine, just tired. May I?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course.

_**Victoria leans her head against Carlos' shoulder & falls asleep immediately, smiling. **_

_a few hours later (at the Palm Woods (they just moved there))_

**_Victoria is having a nightmare. She's walking down the stairs when someone is walking towards her with a knife. The man is blonde with steel blue eyes & is Caucasian. She doesn't recognize the man. The man then walks up to her & stabs her. She collapses into a brunette's arms with coco brown eyes, that sweet, sweet face. The one who was always there for her, Carlos. she says 'help me'. Carlos says 'no way you idiot!' She wakes up crying._**

Carlos- What's the matter Victoria? Did you have a nightmare?

_**Victoria nods, too scared to speak**_

Carlos- What was it about?

Victoria- I was w-walking d-down the stairs w-when s-s-s-someone w-w-walks t-towards m-me w-w-with a kn-kn-knife. H-he w-walks u-up t-to m-me & s-s-s-s-stabs me. I collapse into your arms. I t-th-then ask you to h-help m-me & y-y-you s-said n-no w-way y-y-you I-I-idiot. _**she whispers**__** then bursts into tears**_

Carlos- Come on baby girl. You know I would never say anything like that.

Victoria- Really?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Really. I love you kiddo.

Victoria- I love you too._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes._**she whispers**_

_**Carlos & Victoria lean in to kiss when Logan walks in on them.**_

Logan- Carlos! What are you doing?!

Carlos- The love is mutual man!

Logan- Victoria, is this true?

Victoria- Yes Logan. It's true. I love him with all of my heart. He's the only one who's gentle with me. I can actually be open with him. I feel that I have to close myself off from the rest of the world, but with Carlos, I feel as if I can put my walls down._**she whispers**_

Logan- OK. I hope you two are happy together. _**he says before he runs into his room, crying**_

Carlos- What's wrong with Logan?

Victoria- I have no idea._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Why don't we go & ask him then?

Victoria- OK. _**she whispers**_

_in Logan's & James' room_

Carlos- What's the matter with you dude?

Logan- Georgia called. She said that mom & dad are dead.

Victoria- Our cousin Georgia?_**she whispers**_

Logan- The very same.

Victoria- No. _**she whispers then**__** starts crying**_

Carlos- Come here baby.

_**Victoria leans into Carlos' shoulder. Carlos is rubbing circles on her back. He feels his shirt getting soaked, but he doesn't care. He loves & cares about her too much to really care. He hopes that when they're old enough that she'll marry him.**_

Carlos- It's OK. Shhhh. At least you, Nina, & Logan are OK.

Logan- Actually, Nina died the same way at the same time.

Carlos- LOGAN!

Logan- Sorry, but it's true.

Fabian- She's gone?

Victoria- Yes & you can't date me just because I remind you of her. I'm already taken._**she whispers**_

Fabian- I'm cool with that. There's another girl that I like anyways. _**he looks dreamily at Mara (Joy's daughter)**_

Victoria- Wait, Jenny, we have to go to Canterwood Crest Academy.

Jenny- I know. That's why this apartment is so close to there. You can live here during summer break.

Kendall- Thanks mom.

Jenny- Of course.

_On Canterwood campus_

Mr. Silver- OK, so it says you're in Winchester.

Victoria- Me too!_**she whispers**_

Carlos- I can bring them over if you'd like. I already know this campus like the back of my hand.

Victoria- Really baby?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course baby girl.

Mr. Silver- OK. Thanks. We'll just meet you later at your dorm. OK?

Sasha- Kay.

Mr. Knight- We're also going to meet you at your dorm.

Victoria & Katie- Kay.

Carlos- We're at the stable.

_**Aristocrat bucks & hits Victoria in the face, causing her to fall backwards & out of her wheelchair.**_

Callie- I'm so sorry that Aristocrat hit you! Are you OK? _**she says/asks as she helps Victoria back into her wheelchair**_

Victoria- I think so. Maybe not._**she whispers**_

Callie- What hurts?

Victoria- My nose. _**she whispers, clutching her nose**_

Mr. Connor- I'm so sorry! Who are you anyways?

Victoria- I'm Victoria Mitchell. I'm a new student here._**she whispers**_

Carlos- She broke her leg & bruised & broke a few ribs during her last trail ride.

Mr. Connor- We should get you to the school nurse to get your nose checked out.

Carlos- I'll go with you.

Callie- I'll help... I'm sorry, what's your name?

Sasha- I'm Sasha Silver.

Callie- I'll help Sasha settle in & get her horse settled in as well. I'm Callie by the way.

Victoria- Thanks Callie. _**she whispers**_

_at the nurse_

Nurse- Her nose is indeed broken, like we thought. According to her records though, she won't be able to ride for about a month or so anyways.

Mr. Connor- Of course. Victoria, you'll test when you're healed.

Victoria- Kay. I also have a funeral & will readings to go to this weekend._**she whispers**_

Mr. Connor- OK, but you'll have to check in with your dorm advisor, Livvie, & Ms. Drake before you go.

Victoria- Of course. I'll tell her when I get to the dorm & I'll write to Ms. Drake._**she whispers**_

Ms. Drake- No need. I already know about this.

Victoria- How?_**she whispers**_

Ms. Drake- Nina was supposed to be a student here, but a Georgia Mitchell told me that she wouldn't be attending here since she passed, along with your parents.

Victoria- Of course. _**she whispers**_

Ms. Drake- So I came here to give you & your brother my condolences in person.

Victoria- Logan doesn't know I'm here._**she whispers**_

Ms. Drake- I know he doesn't. That's why I saw him first. I won't tell him. That's your job.

Victoria- I know._**she whispers**_

_**Ms. Drake leaves**_

Mr. Connor- Thank you so much.

Nurse- Of course.

_in Winchester_

Sasha- How're you feeling Victoria?

Victoria- I'm OK._**she whispers**_

Paige- Hey Sasha. Who's this?

Sasha- Paige, this is Victoria Mitchell. Victoria, this is Paige Parker.

Victoria- Hi. _**she whispers**_

Paige- Hi. What happened?

Victoria- I broke my leg & a few ribs & bruised a few ribs by falling off my horse when I was riding with my sister for the last time. I was bringing her back when I fell off my own horse. I broke my nose when Aristocrat bucked his owner._**she whispers**_

Paige- I'm guessing that it hurts to talk because of your ribs?

Sasha- Right.

Paige- I'm guessing you already knew about that.

Sasha- Yup.

Livvie- Hi, I'm Livvie. This is going to be you three's dorm for the next several years.

Sasha & Victoria- Hi. _**Victoria**__** whispers**_ _**& Sasha says**_

Livvie- Now, Mr. & Mrs. Knight & Silver, there are a few rules of Canterwood Crest Academy.

_**Livvie explains the rules**_

Livvie- Now if you have any questions, just come by my office.

Mr. Knight- Thank you.

Mrs. Silver- Yes, thank you so much.

_**Sasha's parents & the Knights leave**__**.**_

Livvie- Victoria, if you need to talk to someone, you know where to find me.

_** Then Livvie leaves**_

Paige- Why did she say Knight? Isn't your last name Mitchell?

_**Victoria starts crying**_

Sasha- Victoria's parents & sister died in a car accident. Logan & Carlos are the only family she has left. Logan being her brother & Carlos being her boyfriend.

Paige- I'm so sorry Victoria! I had no idea!

Victoria- It's OK. You didn't know._**she whispers**_

_**Livvie returns**_

Livvie- By the way, there will also be another girl coming here. She's going to share with the three of you. Her name is Nathalia Ramos & you have to be nice to her.

Victoria- We will Livvie. Thanks._**she whispers**_

Livvie- OK. Nathalia, these are your roommates. There's Sasha Silver, Paige Parker, & Victoria Mitchell.

Victoria, Sasha, & Paige- Hi. _**Victoria**__** whispers**_

Nathalia- Hi.

_**Livvie leaves again**_

Victoria- So Nathalia, do you ride?_**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Actually yes I do. I brought my horse Anastasia. She's next to two horses named Ariana & Charm.

Sasha- Charm's my horse & Ariana is Victoria's.

Victoria- Nathalia, can you go to a few will readings with me?_**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Sure. Who for?

Victoria- For my parents & sister._**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!

Victoria- It's OK. They died in a car accident when I was on my way here with the Knights & Logan._**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Of course I'll go with you!

_at Nina's will reading_

Dakota- Hi, my name is Dakota North & Nina wanted me to execute her will. "This is the final will & document of Nina Ann Mitchell. To my twin sister Victoria, I would like you to have Zoey, along with all of my clothes, shoes, & my phone. I know we are the same size since after all, we are twins. To my brother, Logan, I would like you to have all of my furniture. I would like all of my toys to be given to the children less fortunate than I." Thank you so much for attending the reading of the final document of Nina Ann Mitchell. The reading of Jessica's & Jasper's wills shall be read next weekend. Have a good day.

Victoria- Nathalia?_**she whispers**_

Nathalia- Yeah Victoria?

Victoria- Do you mind helping me with the stuff that Nina left for me?_**she whispers**_

Nathalia- No problem.

Carlos & Logan- We'll help too.

Nathalia- Logan, I think that you should get the stuff that she left **you **first.

Logan- Good idea.

Carlos- I'll still help.

Victoria- Thank you Carlos. _**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course baby.

Dakota- I'm sorry for the loss of your sister. Zoey has already been boarded with the school. Here are the clothes, shoes, & cell phone.

Carlos- Thank you.

Dakota- You're very welcome.

Victoria- Can we go home now?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course baby.

Nathalia- Let's go.

_back at the school._

Sasha- Hey girls. How was it?

Nathalia- Nina left Victoria her clothes, shoes, cell phone, & Zoey, her horse.

Sasha- Wow. I'm surprised your parents could get both of you horses.

Victoria- Yeah. My family was very rich. I never said anything or showed you because I didn't want to be liked for my stuff. I wanted to be liked for who I am._**she whispers**_

Nathalia- We would have loved you either way.

Sasha- Yeah.

Paige- I'm from New York & I'm rich, but everyone loved me for me, not what I have.

Social worker- Victoria, you & Logan are going to be adopted by the Knights.

Nathalia- Actually, I would prefer to have Victoria as my sister.

Social worker- Who are you?

Nathalia- I'm Nathalia Ramos.

Social worker- You'll have to ask your parents.

Nathalia- Of course. _**calls her mom**_

Mrs. Ramos- Hey Nathalia. What's up?

Nathalia- I want you to adopt my new best friend & her brother.

Mrs. Ramos- Who are they?

Nathalia- Logan & Victoria Mitchell.

Mrs. Ramos- The Victoria & Logan Mitchell? Victoria, who rode her horse in the Palio di Siena & won? Logan, the smart one of Big Time Rush?

Nathalia- The very same.

Mrs. Ramos- I just talked to your father & he said yes. I agree with him. Can you pass the phone to the social worker?

Nathalia- Sure. Miss Gonzalez?

Social worker- Yes Nathalia?

Nathalia- My mom wants to talk to you.

Social worker- OK. Yes. Yes. Great! Thank you. OK. Bye.

Victoria- What'd she say?_**she whispers**_

Social worker- Say hello to your new sister!

_**Nathalia squeals**_

Nathalia- Why aren't you- Never mind. I answered my own question.

Sasha- We have to tell your brother!

Victoria- We will, but not now._**she whispers**_

Paige- Why not?

_**Victoria points to the clothes & shoes in the boxes.**_

Sasha, Paige, & Nathalia- Ohhh. Right.

Nathalia- We better get this done now before we forget.

Carlos- I'll help.

Victoria- What are you doing here baby? Livvie will kill you when she sees you!_**she whispers**_

Carlos- I already talked to Livvie & she said that the guys & I can visit anytime because it's for you.

Victoria- Really?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yes.

Victoria- Can you call Logan over here real quick? I have some fantastic news for him._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course baby. Loges. Yeah it's Carlos. Victoria wants you over here. She has some great news for you. OK. Bye. He's on his way baby girl.

Victoria- 'Kay. Thank you Car-car._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sure babe. What's the surprise anyways?

Nathalia- My parents are willing & are adopting Victoria & Logan.

Carlos- So we can still be together!

_**Victoria**** nods.**_

Carlos- This is so sweet!

_**Logan walks in**_

Logan- What's up?

Nathalia- My parents have agreed to adopt you & Victoria.

Logan- Really?

_**Victoria nods**_

Logan- Ribs too sore baby sis?

_**Victoria nods again**_

Logan- Well at least we have a home now.

Nathalia- I finally have a sister.

Victoria- What do you mean? _**she signs**_

Nathalia- I'm an only child. I'm glad to finally have a brother & a sister.

_**Logan hugs her**_

Victoria- I would hug you, but I have these casts on, so I can't._**she signs**_

Nathalia- It's understandable though because your ribs are still sore.

Logan- I'm surprised you understand sign language.

Nathalia- I learned when I was little because I had a best friend back in California that is deaf, so her mom taught me sign language. She lost her hearing because she was in an accident when she was little & when the doctors performed surgery on her, they messed up, permanently damaging her hearing.

Logan- Ah.

Nathalia- Yeah.

Logan- I know sign language because Victoria taught me when I was little.

Nathalia- She knows it because I taught her when we met at the concert in Helena.

Logan- Nice. I remember that concert. The girls went to the meet & greet because we didn't really want to. We were too lazy at the time. The other four girls came out, but she didn't come out until like five minutes until the concert started.

Nathalia- I also sang with her. I gave her the offer.

Logan- That was a dream come true for her. She had always dreamed of singing on stage & becoming famous.

Nathalia- You never helped her?!

Logan- No, but that's because she didn't want my help.

Nathalia- Oh. Sorry.

Logan- It's OK.


End file.
